


My Masterpiece

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dominance, M/M, Praise Kink, Submission, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Harry has a reward for his Pet for his patience.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia_Kantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/gifts).



> Thank you so much to smirkingcat for the beta. This prompt was fun to play with, I hope it’s as fun to read!

**Title:** My Masterpiece  
 **Author:** themightyflynn  
 **Prompt Number:** S36 submitted by nia_kantorka  
 **Kink Showcased:** Wax play  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing(s):** Harry/Hugo  
 **Summary:** Harry has a reward for his Pet for his patience.  
 **Warnings:** Wax play, age difference (53/25), D/s, power play, slight praise kink, language.  
 **Word Count:** 4586  
 **Author's Notes:** Thank you so much to smirkingcat for the beta. This prompt was fun to play with, I hope it’s as fun to read!

“How has the shop been doing, George?”

“Not too bad, thanks. It should pick up again with the school rush; it always does.”

“…but what if he sees me?”

“He won’t! Don’t be such a wimp!”

“…he’s been sleeping through the night for the past few weeks.”

“Really? At only five months? Wow, you’re so lucky! Roxie didn’t…”

_Dear God, I am bored…_

My fingers drum unconsciously on the tabletop, clicking in a practiced pattern as I listen to the conversations flowing around me. I love my family, I really do, but these dinners at the Burrow are just so _tedious_. Honestly, I have no idea how these people could possibly be the same ones I was forced to read about in school; the ones that I have heard so many stories about. Did they all really fight in a huge war thirty-odd years ago? Could my Grandma Molly have actually killed one of the most dangerous witches ever to escape Azkaban prison? Could my Uncle Percy have shot curses and hexes at his former employers? Could my parents have destroyed two different pieces of Lord Voldemort’s soul? My eyes wander over to where Dad is leaning back in his chair, massaging his stomach after eating too much once again.

_There’s no way…_

“Hugo!”

My knuckles scrape painfully along the tabletop as my hand clenches in surprise. “What?” The smile my Cousin Victoire shoots me causes my insides to turn leaden. “Vic?”

She leans close to me, bending over Teddy so she can stage whisper. “I heard a rumour that you were seeing someone new. Louis’ seen you slipping off on your own recently, looking very secretive.” Her smile widens when I huff out a sigh. “So, now we’re all curious: who is he?”

Having spent most of my twenty-five years on this earth as single as they come, I know that my family will always be interested in what they see as my lack of a love life. I can’t tell them the truth, however, which is that I haven’t been single for the past five years. Not only because I know for a fact that they wouldn’t be as accepting of my relationship as I know they should be, but also because this is mine; _he_ is mine.

“Yeah, Hugo, who is he?”

“Who is who?”

“Hugo’s got a new guy!”

The whispers travel all along the ‘younger end’ of the long table that has been set up in the backyard of the Burrow. I can track the passage of the information as I see each pair of eyes widen in either shock or happiness. I wait until every one of my cousins – and sister, for that matter – has heard the news and turned to face me expectantly before shaking my head, knowing that I cannot tell them about us: they simply wouldn’t understand.

“I don’t–”

“Harry, it’s about time!”

My denial is cut off as every head at the table – both the younger generations and old – turns towards the backdoor as it slams shut. My breath hitches and my heartrate skips into triple time when I catch sight of him, as it has done each time I have spotted him the past five years of our relationship. It’s a sensation that I hope never disappears.

Harry is only of average height, but is solidly built from years of work as both the lead Seeker for Tutshill as well as his more recent teaching role at Hogwarts. It’s given him the finest arse I believe I have ever seen on another man as my eyes travel slowly downwards, taking in every inch of him. It seems to me that he’s poured himself into the tight jeans he’s wearing, with the fabric stretching snugly over that firmly-muscled arse. It’s not just his arse that captures my attention, however. The buttons of the black shirt he’s wearing strain a bit each time he moves his arms, which is often, as he has never mastered the art of speaking without waving his hands through the air. A soft sigh escapes me as my eyes travel up his body to his face. He smiles as he greets various people, causing his eyes to practically dance with happiness. He is absolutely beautiful, and he is _mine_.

“I was devastated when I figured out that that man is gay.”

My head whips around to look at Victoire, who is sitting back in her chair, watching Harry – _my_ Harry – with a wistful look in her eyes. “What?”

She shrugs. “I’m married, not blind. If I could have him for one night…”

“Vic!” The exclamation is out of me before I can stop it. “But you’re–”

“Oh, don’t worry, Hugo; Teddy agrees with me. Right, Ted?”

My eyes widen as she nudges Teddy – whom she has been married to for the past ten years and has three children with – and he grins. As he is sitting right beside me, it would be impossible for me to miss the flash of what looks to be lust through his eyes before he responds.

“Hell yes, I agree with her! She wouldn’t be having him alone, though, not if I had any say in it.” He leans back into the chair and turns to shoot me a devious smile. “He’s completely fucking clueless as to the effect he has on people, though. I do kind of feel sorry for the poor bastard who eventually pins him down. I don’t think he’d be able to hold Harry’s attention for very long.”

It’s a struggle for me to keep the cocky smile from my face at this, but I think I manage it quite well. _If you only knew…_

“Teddy!”

Teddy is out of his chair and moving around the table the second Harry spots and calls out to him. I watch as they embrace, simply waiting for a silent acknowledgement from Harry. He has never yet failed to give me some kind of sign when we are in public; an indication that I should wait for him. His arms wrap around Teddy’s shoulders and my heart leaps as two fingers raise in my direction. It could have been anything – a muscle twitch, an unconscious movement – but I know it for what it truly is: Harry’s subtle way of greeting me. I wait until I know he is looking in my vague direction before bowing my head towards the table for a few seconds, staring down at my plate.

That’s it for the night. Beyond what would normally be considered a generally polite interaction, I don’t speak to Harry for the rest of the dinner. I dodge increasingly pointed questions about my love life from my cousins, I eat some of the best food my Grandma Molly has served in quite a while – no wonder Dad always overeats when he comes home! – and I distract Vic and Teddy’s kids so they can have some peace for once. I’m not needy; I never have been. Just the knowledge that Harry will be there waiting for me at the end of the night is enough for me. I know I’ll be rewarded for my patience.

“Make sure you come back soon, alright? I never get to see you anymore now that you’re a big, important Healer!”

I smile as Grandma Molly practically smothers me in a bear hug. “I love you, Grandma. I swear I’ll see you soon.”

The grass crunches beneath my boots as I make my way down the winding path of the Burrow towards the Apparition point. I have no idea where I am supposed to meet Harry, but I have the feeling that he will find me. He always seems to be able to track me to wherever I am at any particular point in time.

The night is relatively cool for the middle of summer and I enjoy the smells of the blooming flowers and cut grass as I stroll down the path. It’s such a peaceful, quiet night that I allow my mind to wander a bit, just thinking back on the night. It’s the small crack of a twig that draws me back to reality.

“Caught you daydreaming did I, Pet?”

My insides shiver with a combination of desire and expectation as I turn to take in the sight of Harry smirking at me from beneath the shadow of a huge tree just off the path. My breath hitches when he steps out from beneath the branches and I get my first close-up look of him that night. The fine lines that come along with age deepen as he smiles properly, causing my heart to stutter. I automatically bow my head in greeting.

“My Own,” I whisper as he steps up to me. The phrase is my way of showing my claim over Harry, just as him calling me ‘Pet’ is his.

“I have a reward for you for your patience tonight, Pet; a very special reward. Would you like that?”

“Very much, My Own.” My voice is still pitched low, although I am no longer whispering. “Please.”

I catch a glimpse of his rough hands as they reach for me in the second before the sickening tug of Apparition steals my breath away.

*~*

“On your back on the bed, Pet.”

I’ve been anticipating this night for a while now. Just watching as Hugo – my sweet, obedient, playful Pet – climbs onto the bed sends a jolt of adrenalin through me that has me grinning like an idiot. We have, of course, already discussed tonight at great length. My Pet knows the risks he is taking, but he also knows that he can trust me; that I won’t allow things to go too far.

“Arms out, Pet.”

I can see Hugo’s body beginning to relax as he arranges himself on the bed as I have requested. His eyes slide closed, a small smile touches his lips, and his breathing slows. To anyone else, it would appear as though he were sleeping, but I know him too well by this stage to think that. My Pet has always needed just a few moments to let go of everything the day has thrown at him before he can focus properly on me; on _us_. And I am more than willing to allow him that time, because a relaxed partner will always be better – safer – than a stressed one. The deep breath he takes then lets out in a large huff is the signal I have been waiting for.

“Ready, Pet?” I keep my voiced pitched low, so as not to startle him.

“Mmm.” Hugo squirms, his lips pressed together in what appears to be an attempt to not smile, which fails miserably. “Yes.”

“Excuse me?”

His eyelids flutter for a few seconds before they open. “Yes, Sir.”

“There’s a good boy.”

Hugo’s smile finally breaks through properly at the praise. Needing to extend this little breach of our usual protocol – and knowing that it is unlikely that Hugo will be able to keep to it anyway – I wave my hand, sending everything I need for tonight flying towards the bedside table. My eyes stay locked onto my Pet’s face, watching him react to the flagrant misuse of my ability to control my magic both wandlessly and wordlessly. Desire flares in his eyes and a soft sound escapes his throat before he meets my eyes again.

“My Own…?”

“Just relax, Pet. Let me take care of everything.”

Undressing Hugo is one of my life’s greatest pleasures. I step up to the bed and kneel beside him, running my eyes over his prone form before touching him. The expanse of his pale, lightly freckled abdomen is slowly exposed as my fingers run along the buttons of his deep green shirt. His arms are still spread, but that poses no problem, as I have already demonstrated my willingness to show off my ability to control my magic. One swipe of my hand has the shirt off him and folded neatly on top of the dressing table across the room.

“Oh…”

I can see Hugo’s cock start to stir in his jeans, but I ignore that for the time being. I have much more pressing matters that are drawing my attention away from that part of his anatomy. The bedside table is full of candles of various sizes and colours, as well as several boxes of Muggle matches. My fingers twitch in anticipation, but I know moving too fast will just end in disaster.

“Tell me your safe word, Pet,” I murmur as I move to straddle Hugo’s hips on the bed.

“ _Fuck_ …”

Hugo’s hips jerk beneath me as I settle properly on top of him. “That would be quite the challenge for someone with a mouth as foul as yours, Pet.” I wriggle my arse, enjoying watching him struggle with the sensations flowing through him as I ‘settle’ myself. “Try again.”

“A – avocado,” he grits out between clenched teeth.

“Good boy.” My eyes travel over to the goodies I have stashed on the bedside. “Ready, Pet?”

“Yes, Sir,” he replies immediately, his eyes sliding off to the side. “Please.”

My pulse thuds in my ears as my anticipation increases, but first, I wave my hand over his prone form, casting a silent moisturising charm. I know the extra slipperiness the magical cream adds will help if I need to clear Hugo’s skin quickly. Once I am satisfied that he is as prepared for this as possible, I stretch my hand out, silently Summoning both the box of matches and the first candle. Hugo’s eyes widen and he draws his bottom lip into his mouth, but he stays silent, simply watching as I strike the match and light the candle.

I hold the long, white candle high above Hugo’s chest, waiting for it to melt enough for me to continue. My eyes trace a slow pattern over him, trying to decide exactly where the hot wax will look best. I have no real plan, but that doesn’t matter at this stage. All I want at the moment is to see the wax coating my Pet’s pale chest; his skin turning a bright red with the heat of it.

The first drops land on his stomach, just above his navel. His muscles clench and he sucks in a breath, but still stays silent. Curious, I wave my hand over the drying wax, Vanishing it. The skin beneath is a pale red compared to the rest of Hugo’s abdomen. The sight stirs something inside me that has my breath coming in shorter bursts for a few seconds before I get myself back under control.

“Pet?”

“Good, good… It burns, but it’s a good burn.”

That response is exactly what I’ve been hoping for. I lower the candle a little and tip it, allowing a long strip of the wax to fall across Hugo’s navel. He bites down on his lip and his eyes close, but the signs that he is enjoying the pain are all there in his slightly arched back, his clenched hands, and the little hisses he is letting out. I smile, knowing that Hugo won’t allow himself to make a sound until I give him permission.

My attention is drawn back to my task once I am certain that Hugo is fine. I decide to leave the drying wax to cool a bit before removing it this time, wondering how long I have to wait for the skin beneath to turn a bright cherry red. The next tilt of the candle drips another long line of wax, this time following the length of Hugo’s right-hand side. The wax slides down with gravity for a second before hardening enough to stop. I watch as the wax cracks and moves with each panted breath Hugo takes, spilling the remaining melted wax out to dry and crack in turn. Setting the candle to hover nearby, I place the fingers of both hands at the ends of the first strip of wax.

“Ready, Pet?”

Hugo nods instead of responding verbally. I pull this first strip off slowly, drawing his skin up with it before it peels off. I can’t help the intake of breath I give as the red mark the wax has left on Hugo’s skin is revealed.

“Hugo…” I run the edge of my thumb gently across the mark the second I have the wax off completely, marvelling at how red his skin has become in just a short matter of seconds. “Perfect…”

I peel the second strip of wax off a little faster, eager to see what effect it has had on Hugo’s pale skin. It comes off in sections, causing me to automatically cast a Cleansing Charm to get the rest off. The sound of a deep breath being drawn in between Hugo’s teeth grabs my attention for a few seconds, but it isn’t enough to take it away from the red marks on his skin completely.

“Absolutely perfect…”

I Banish the floating candle back to the bedside and Summon the second one; a deep green rather than the plain white the first was. This candle melts a little faster than the first, causing my pace to increase in time with it. Working still from Hugo’s stomach up towards his throat, I tilt the candle at different angles, creating differing patterns according to how far it is tilted and how quickly I swipe it up Hugo’s chest. The thought that the deep green compliments Hugo’s dark red hair drifts through my mind once I am satisfied with the pattern I have created on his skin. Glancing up, I meet his eyes.

A jolt of combined surprise and lust stills my hand as I go to Banish this candle back to the bedside at the look I receive. Hugo’s brown eyes are dilated almost completely black. I watch as his tongue flicks out to wet his top lip, and he draws the bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on it for a few seconds before releasing it. The movement makes me uncomfortably aware of how my body has been reacting to our activities, but I try to push the sensation away. I – _we_ – need to finish this. My hand shakes a little as I wave the third candle to me.

Keeping a close watch now on Hugo’s reactions once again, I light the new candle – this one a bright, fiery red – and allow it to melt a little. His tongue darts out once again in what I am now sure is anticipation. I rock forward a tiny bit, just enough so that I can have a proper view of the still-naked skin at the very top of Hugo’s chest. Even that slight movement produces a hiss, but I am sure that if it was too much, he would have stopped me. Breaking eye contact, I tilt the candle, allowing a few drops to splash down onto a piece of his bare flesh.

The skin around the edges of the hot wax immediately begins to turn a bright red and I almost ache to Vanish it all to take a look at the patterns; to trace my fingers along the lines and curves. But I hold back. I won’t allow myself that pleasure until I am satisfied with the outcome of the work of art I have been working so diligently on.

This red wax clashes horribly with the green already dried on Hugo’s skin. I resume swiping it up his chest, carefully avoiding the more sensitive skin of his throat. The skin surrounding the wax continues to turn a rather inviting shade of red, sending my imagination spinning with possibilities of what I will find there once the wax comes off. The final candle I have is black. I pause after Banishing the red one back to the bedside, however.

“You’re perfect, Pet. My masterpiece.”

I trace my fingers over the dried wax. It’s a little surprising that I can still feel the heat of it even after it’s dry and I have to wonder just how hot Hugo must be at this point. My hand comes to rest just over his heart.

“I have to see you, Pet.”

I swear I can feel his heart rate increase at my words, even through the layers of wax. I carefully move just the tips of my fingers to the very edge of the wax on his lower abdomen and start to work them under. The wax lifts relatively easily thanks to the moisturising charm and, if I move slow enough, even comes off in large chunks. The skin of Hugo’s chest – usually a pale white – is now such a lovely shade of red that it causes my own heart rate to kick up a few notches. But it isn’t the full coverage of red that draws my attention once I have the wax mostly off. No, my eyes are drawn upwards, to where the wax has trailed off in tails, leaving long strips of red stretching towards Hugo’s throat. My fingers trace along the lines, following them upwards until they come to rest at the very base of Hugo’s throat.

“There’s one candle left that I haven’t used, Pet.”

Hugo meets my eyes with a determination that I have only ever associated with someone who has wanted to try to knock me off my broom. Without saying a word, he tilts his chin upwards, exposing the long length of his throat to me. My breath catches in my chest as I realise what he’s offering. My fingers drift upwards again, tracing the lines of his Adam’s apple.

“You’re sure? It will hurt, probably much more than on your chest.”

“I’m sure.” He lowers his head so he can meet my eyes again. “I trust you. You’ll know when to stop.”

With that, he falls silent again, simply waiting for me to act. I sit back, resting on his hips as my eyes travel over the long strips of red that inexorably draw my gaze exactly where Hugo apparently wants it.

“You have to talk to me; let me know how it feels as it’s happening.” Hugo’s mouth opens, but I silence him by holding one hand up. “This is my compromise, Pet. I will do as you ask, but you cannot remain silent during it. I need to know; need to hear you.”

I know how unusual this must feel to Hugo, but I cannot have it any other way; not this time. I was the one who first demanded his silence – who taught him how to control himself when he felt he couldn’t – so I can also be the one to demand that he vocalise his emotions, even if it is just this once. I can feel a tremble in my fingers the second he nods his agreement.

The black candle is short and thick and I know that it will take a few seconds to melt enough to be useable. I swallow through the sudden wash of nerves the second I light it. I don’t get to focus on them, however, as one of Hugo’s hands moves to rest on my hip. I meet his eyes and he squeezes his hand, clearly offering reassurance that this will be alright before raising his chin again, exposing his throat.

I start slowly, with the first drops landing just below his clavicle. This black wax is a stunning contrast to both the red the previous candles have left behind and the natural white of Hugo’s throat. I move the candle upwards, dripping the wax slowly until I come to his throat proper. The first few drops land just below his Adam’s apple, but the slash of wax that falls when I tip the candle just a little further lands directly on. Hugo lets out a loud groan that startles me, but I manage to keep the candle from dripping too much onto him.

“Merlin’s fucking hairy balls, that’s _good_ …” The words are gritted out through his clenched teeth, but they make me smile anyway. “More.”

Heat radiates from him as I lean forward so I can get a better look. Placing my spare hand firmly on the mattress, I tilt the candle again.

“Oh – ho – _fuck_!” Hugo’s back arches and the hand on my hip clenches almost painfully, even through the denim. “Fucking motherfucking _fuck_ that’s hot!”

“Enough?” I have a feeling I know what his answer will be, but I have to ask.

“No, no, please… I can – I can do this.”

Looking at the red marks forming around the black wax, I decide then and there that no matter what Hugo says, this will be the last. Taking careful aim, I tilt the candle again, this time managing to cover the entirety of his Adam’s apple.

“Ah!”

Hugo arches again, but this time it seems to be more in genuine pain than pleasurable pain. Worried that his exclamation is the start of his safe word, I move swiftly to extinguish the flame and Banish the candle, not caring where it lands. My fingers are steady as I work the wax off Hugo’s throat, revealing bright red skin beneath. The second I have his Adam’s apple uncovered, I latch onto it with my mouth, slathering the heated skin with my tongue. I can hear Hugo groaning as I pull off and blow cool air onto his wet skin.

“Pet?”

“Harry…”

My name is a whisper between harsh pants, causing my heart rate to increase again. The hand I’m not balancing on comes up to tangle through his soft hair, angling his head towards me.

“Hugo, look at me.”

His eyes are still dilated completely black when he meets my gaze, but I see no signs of him being in true pain. I let out a gasp as his free hand moves to run along my right-hand side.

“Love you, Harry.”

“You’re not… I didn’t hurt you?”

Hugo smiles brightly before shaking his head. “No.” His smile only widens when I stare at him in slight disbelief. “It was _good_ , I swear. In fact…” He shifts beneath me, moving so he can rub one foot along the length of my calf. “I won’t say no when you want to try again…”

I can see no lie in his eyes as he waggles his eyebrows ridiculously. I shake my head as my body relaxes a little.

“Brat,” I mutter. “If you scare me like that again–”

“What? You’ll spank me?”

“No, I’ll _stop_ spanking you.”

The laugh Hugo lets out in response vibrates through me as I wrap my arms around him and flip us over so he is lying on top. The red marks from the wax are still visible along his ribcage from this angle and I can still feel the heat radiating out from them. Moving automatically, I cast a Cooling Charm over his chest just before he settles down on top of me properly.

“Comfortable?”

He nuzzles my throat, breathing deeply. “Mmm, yeah.”

I can feel Hugo’s muscles relaxing little by little as we lie there with nothing but my shirt and the Cooling Charm between us. My hands run in a practiced pattern over his back, helping him along to sleep. Despite the minor moment of panic I had towards the end of the night, I believe that I, too, would not object to playing with the candles again. I let out a contented sigh as satisfaction rushes through me.

“Love you, too.”


End file.
